Cupidaire
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: On the day of the Valentines day dance Lee has to into Valentines day dance to try and find his secret admirer but to do that he has to get past Barrage his mom and three not so secret admires and he has to do all this in a pair of red heels.
1. Falling for the wrong guys

**Hey this is a Valentine's Day fic for all you loners out there who have no partner today or just broke up with your boyfriend or girlfriend and want to read a yaoi Story revolving around Lee then this is the story for you.**

**And for all of you who do have boyfriends or girlfriends what the fuck are you doing here go out and be with him/her this story is for all those who are single, broken heartened, crushers who got crushed, rejected, broken up with, depressed, loner Detentionaire fans who have had their hearts ripped from their chests, had liquid nitrogen dumped on them, smashed with a sledge hammer, vacuumed up then thrown into a fire, and then have the ashes thrown over a cliff, anyone who feels like this please speak up. Also if you want to do this to a person who hurt you or your friend please speak up.**

**Anyone who is reading this after V-Day this still applies to you if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend go out and be with them.**

**And for all the single readers after V-Day join me and reminisce in this story of romance, passion, and a love story revolving around Lee Ping and Four other guys that's right you hear me FOUR other hot guys. P.S. this has all the recent info up to episode 6 Dudes of Darkness which I had to watch in horrible quality.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee POV<strong>

_9:57:47 PM, Nigma High, Friday_

Normally I'd be running back to detention like every other day but today is different since school ended hours ago.

Now normally you'd think I'd be used to running back to the detention room by now but this was far from normal circumstances because I have to make it to there in a red dress, matching heels heels, and mask.

Have you ever tried walking it heels it's REALLY hard, let alone running in them.

I sharply turned a corner trying to ditch my pursuer but ended up slowly falling down a flight of stairs. I watched as he slowly dissent to the ground about to face plant.

'_If I knew that today was going to turn out this weird I would have just stayed in bed'_

* * *

><p><em>7:47 Am,<em> _Nigma High_

Lee was walking to school today since he wasn't allowed to ride with his mom from now on and he missed the bus. This was his mother trying to cut off all ties with her "miscreant son".

Lee had continued to walk on the side walk when a passing SUV backed up and slowly rolled down its passenger window to reveal Biffy.

"Hey loser, need a ride?" Asked the bully with a raised eyebrow.

Snapping out of shock Lee nodded and opened the door slid in sat down and closed the door and put his bag on his lap.

Biff took off as soon as the door was closed.

Lee was genially surprised at how good a driver Biff was, he honestly half expected to be holding on to his seat and hearing a lot of cussing from the driver but he didn't hear so much as a single swear.

Lee just stared at his lap quietly as they drove in silence.

When they were a block away from the school Lee told him to stop the car which he did and was curious to why the other was getting out of the car.

"What are you doing schools only a block away why you getting out now?" he asked the other with another raised brow.

Lee looked at him and then smiled.

"Well you got your rep to look after and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I trashed your rep by people seeing you being nice to me." His smile was forced at having to do this but he really was nice to Lee during detention so this is the least he could do.

"Thanks for the ride" Biff looked at him solemnly but nodded and took off.

Lee walked away to school there he saw Helga greet him and tried to kiss him, like he always tried to do when he was overly excited and was always looking close physical contact, but Lee stopped him with his hand. The foreign student gave up and Lee let go of his face.

"Zappy Valentine's day Lee the day for all the kissing and the smooching ya" Holger stated happily striking a cupid pose shooting an arrow at to lovers.

"Hey homes check it, it's the time of the year when you get to shower the chiketas with gifts and in return they have to give you some lip action man" came from the voice "player" in Lee Ping's small group of friends. **(a/n sorry if I'm not good at writing him I don't really know how to write him that well)**

Lee just laughed.

"Yeah actually it the day when it was time to celebrate the one day of the year when Aphrodite's would come down to the earth and bless different people with her beauty and worship her and in return she would give her worshipers gifts for worshiping her to give to their lovers that she had enchanted like roses that she had turned red with her own blood, blessing sugar canes and animal pelts so that they could make sweets and give their lovers animals that they have hunted themselves, and lastly she gave a romantic poem to the a man who so desperately wanted to confess his love to his beloved and through modernization throw-out the next millennium that's turned into giving roses, chocolates, stuffed animals, and poems on valentine's day." While Lee explained to his two friends he had gone to his locker.

"Wow man that's like really deep of you"

"Ya nail on thine head except in mine country we have battle dance with bears to prove our devotion to the females."

"Yeah well here Holger we don't dance with bears but give the one we love roses to symbolize your passion that you have for another" He tried to explain.

"Like that" he pointed to Lee's locker and there was a single red rose with a note on it.

_Dear Lee,_

_I'm writing this and leaving it where you'll find it. It's not that I wouldn't like you to know who your secret admirer is, it's just that I'm really, really shy. I'm also afraid that if I tell you who I am, you'll reject me or laugh at me. So for now, I'd just like to admire you from afar. Admiring you isn't hard to do. You're the most attractive guy I know and no one in the rest of this school can hold a candle to you. And now I want you to be my date to the Valentine's day dance I'll be the one with the blue scarf._

_Sincerely your future lover OXI OXI OXI_

After finishing reading the letter he blushed. The other two looked over his shoulder at the letter.

Cam whistled.

"Man you don't even have to try all the ladies are just throwing themselves at you now."

"En ya but won't Brandi be mad about dis" Holger brought up

"I don't think that's going to be a problem ii think she is just using him for her own gain so she'll be mad but only cause her status will drop you get it man?"

The other two continued to banter back and forth while Lee just continued to stare at the letter blushing for three fold. One- this was the first time he's every received anything remotely romantic since not a lot of people find him attractive himself on the top of that list. Two- he's nervous about this meeting since it could just be a prank being pulled on him. Three-he knew that it was written by a guy because OXI means hugs, kisses, and boners.

Now Lee's never been one to label people but he knew for a fact that he didn't like girls the second he kissed Brandi and felt nothing and a little vomit enduing from just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em>9:10 Am, Period 1<em>

The only thing that Lee could think about all period was who his secret admire could be.

* * *

><p><em>11:10 Am Gym 3<em>_rd__ period_

Lee was still thinking about the note that was left on his locker and wondered of the person who framed him wrote it. He was so preoccupied in his thinking he didn't see the dodge ball coming flying at his face until it was too late. He was on the floor with a bloody nose he laid staring up at the ceiling. Just then the thrower came rushing over.

"Ah man you should rally work on your reflexes – wait Ping" as he regained focus Lee centered his attention on the boy staring down at him concretely, it was Cyrus.

"Oh dude I'm so sorry oh lord your noose is gushing right now" Cyrus said with concern.

The gym teacher told Cyrus to take him to the Nurse before he passed out from blood loss.

_Nurse's office_

The Nurse had told him to hold his nose with a wet rag until the bleeding stopped and if he felt light headed to rest on one of the beds there.

Lee was laying down now nurses orders while Cyrus just intently stared at him.

"Um Cyrus I'm fine I just need a little rest is all you can go now" He said and gave his realistic but forced smile.

The dude shook his head.

"Nah man it's not that, although I am relieved to hear you say that you're alright. Anyway I'm feeling guilty about letting that ball hit you." He stood up and got closer to lee until they were nose to nose and Lee was blushing faintly.

"I have to fess up to something, I've been watching you ever since that battle of the bands competition and I haven't ever seen anyone rock that hard and it was then that I realized that I really like you and I wanted to tell you that I'll be taking you to the Valentine's day dance." Lee blushed harder.

Before he could respond the other had already walked to the door.

"I'll wait for you in the foyer at eight my beautiful angel of the dark." And with that he left leaving a speechless emotionally and physically drained so he just decided to rest his head.

_Now I have to deal with a secret admire and a lead singer both wanting to go to the dance with me._

Lee closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Lee woke when it was time for lunch.<p>

'_Shit I slept through fourth and fifth period'_

Lee just sighed and went out into the near empty halls as he just went to his next class but was stopped by the leader of the skater dudes, **(a/n the blond one in the white shirt)** as he swirled in front of him on his board.

"Yo man what happened where were you I was worried" he asked** (a/n the one with swirly blond hair and white tank top) **generally concerned.

"I dozed off in the nurse's office since a little mishap with a basketball left me a little tired so I took a little nap" Lee scratched the back of his head while saying this.

"I'm glad you're alright so I can ask you this" Lee gave Zed his full attention.

"Will you go with me to the Valentine's day dance?"

Lee blinked. There was no way that the mellow, prank-ing, wavy blond haired, leader of the Skaters was asking him out.

Then an idea formed in his head and he started laughing.

"Good one Zed you've got killer acting skills for a second there I almost thought that you wanted to ask me out" Lee laughed it off and started to walk past the skater dude who was confused at that response.

"Like you'd every even be interested in an unattractive guy like me."

It was then that Lee was pressed up against the lockers and was nose to nose with the skater leader who was looking very serious and looking Lee dead in the eyes.

His right arm was extended and resting on the lockers just above Lee's head.

The skater brought up Lee's chin with his hand and stared at him with intense eyes.

"Maybe this will convince you I'm serious"

Then he kissed Lee on the lips. It felt so passionate when they kissed.

Zed pulled away and smirked.

"Wow that was just…wow" Lee said dazed from the kiss.

"So I'll pick you up here at eight" He took Lee's face as a yes and then skated down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>1:15 Pm, 6<em>_th__ period lunch  
><em>

Lee was on his way to detention when he stopped to get a banana before Barrage threw him in the detention room.

He grabbed his banana and was leaving when he turned around to see Brandy storming over to him and she looked mad.

He was confused and was about to ask what was wrong but she cut him off.

"Leaping! What do think you're doing" she yelled with her arms crossed and tapping her foot giving him and expecting look.

"Going to detention?" he asked rather than told.

"You Freak! Today is Valentine's Day only the most romantic day of the year do you understand how much you have embarrassed me?" and again she looked at him excitingly like his mother, always expecting him to the go above beyond all standards that she sets which are really high to begin with.

He sighed.

"You are a fucking Bastard its Fucking Valentine's day the time when guys shower girls in gifts and complement them and give them heartfelt things. All this morning I've heard about how every other girl is given chocolates, roses, and even jewelry. And what have you gotten for me none nothing noda. I knew I should have never dated a fucking freak like you."

Okay now that hurt, even if he wasn't really friends with or really interacted with her at all unless it was on her terms, it still hurt that someone would go that far and be mean only for their own selfish desires.

"You're so selfish you prank the entire school in one day and you can't even get me a bouquet of roses. You're the most selfish, cheap, uncaring, un appreciative, stupid boyfriend ever."

Lee decided that he had had enough.

"God what is your problem I am not your boyfriend now, I never was, and I never will be get that threw your thick makeup induced skull. I don't find you attractive in the slightest and really if your terrible looks don't scare guys off the your selfish monstrous bitch attitude will"

**(a/n warning this is going to get pretty nasty so just brace yourself)**

He shouted at her and she just scowled.

"Owe I know why your acting like this it's because you're a fucking faggot that's the only explanation for this behavior. You're just a no good fucking cock loving faggot."

She then turned to everyone watching them.

"HEY EVERYONE LEE PING IS A FUCKING FAGGOT"

She turned back to him.

"I can't believe I actually dated a filthy aids infested faggot" she sneered at the tears threatening to fall

"What is the little faggot going to cry go ahead cry home to your mommy owe wait you can't because she hates you to maybe I should go tell her that you're a filthy fag so she'll down you for being a filthy faggoty Aids infested slut. Why don't you do us all a favor and Kill yourself like your other faggot friend Jamie did down south."

It was then that she was punched square in the face and went flying into the soda machine.

Lee turned to his savior.

He was shocked to see that it was Steve who was just glaring at the now unconscious girl.

Steve then took him outside of the cafeteria to the empty newsroom.

"Why did you do that?" Lee asked as he blinked back the tears while he was seated on the teacher's desk

Steve shrugged.

"Bitch was out of line and needed to be reminded of her place."

Steve then turned to him.

"Are you okay?" he wiped away tears that were building up with his single finger.

"Yeah thanks" he said with a nod.

"I think it's fine if you are gay I mean it really doesn't matter plus I knew Jaime he was a friend of my cousin who I'd go and visit in the states."

"Thanks" Lee muttered looking away bashfully.

"Well you know there is something that you could do to repay me" He leaned in closer to the red head so that their foreheads were now touching.

"Lee?"

"Yeah" he responded in a dazed like state.

"Go to the Valentine's Day dance with me" his breath was husky.

"B-But I thought you were straight?"

"I'm Bi bro so how about the dance you me slow dancing."

They're faces wear touching and had their eyes closed and had their lips only a few millimeters apart when the bell rang and Steve reluctantly backed of from the other while Lee was quick to do so

"How about this show up here and I'll meet you here at around eight I'll wait for you in the Foyer."

Steve said then left.

* * *

><p><em>3:10 Pm, Detention<br>_

Lee walked from his class reluctantly to Detention dragging his feet all the way there. When he got there Biffy was already there playing with Mr. Rumple kitty-ton.

Lee just sat down at his desk and face planted with desk.

"Heh so what's with you today this morning you wear all ponies and pixies and now you're all gloom and doom." Biffy mocked to try and get a reaction but didn't hear so much as a single word.

Mr. Rumple kitty-ton jumped off of his shoulder and pawed at Lee's did he respond.

His phone then vibrated.

"If you know everything already then there's really no reason for me to answer" he read aloud then realized it was from Lee.

"Oh well I just like be sympathetic to ya since you obviously don't have anyone else to talk to but your right I already know what your brooding over the dance right" he said with a smirk.

'Yes' was his texted response.

"What you asked someone and they shot you down." He mocked and laughed.

'No'

Biff was confused at what else it could be.

"Someone ask you?"

'Warmer'

"Okay you don't like the asker?"

'Colder'

"Then you had a bad day and this made things worse"

'Kinda'

"Alright something bad happened today like mega bad cause I've never seen you this down not even on your first day of detention when you got framed."

"So the problem is the asker?"

'Warmer'

"Well who is the desperate girl?"

'Colder'

'A guy asked you"

'Warmer'

Biff snickered.

"Did he do it directly" he asked smirking knowingly.

'No Yes Yes Yes'

By this he was baffled.

"What?" he just asked simply confused.

It was then that Lee brought his head up and looked at Biff.

"I was not asked by one guy but three of them and they told me that I was going to the Valentine's Day dance with them"

"So they forced you" he asked angrily

"No I just could get an answer in"

"So who are they?"

"Promise not to tell anyone"

"Dude it's me"

Lee just nodded and told him.

"Cyrus, Zed, and Steve" he rushed out.

"But I really want to go for this forth guy who gave me a note on my locker it was really sweet so now I have to somehow sneak out of my house and into the school and getting past the three of them whilst also avoiding Barrage who and my mom who is chaperoning." Lee sighed depressed.

Biff was quite for a moment and then smirked.

"Sounds like you're going to need a disguise" Lee turned to him with genuine interest.

"And I know the perfect person to get it from" Lee said and then he ran out the door when Barrage dismissed them and left a very confused Biff by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys like it? You get a cliffy for the moment tell me what you think<strong>

**Please review and tell me what guy you want Lee to be with and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. PrePreparations

**Hello to all my fellow Detentionaire fans I would very much like you to put any questions or suggestions into reviews or friendly criticism.**

**And we are going to have a mystery guest star appearing okay appearing from another Teletoon original series. **

* * *

><p><em>4:45 Pm, Multiplex mall<em>

Lee was running as fast as he could go through the mall dogging as many people as he could before he saw his target destination.

Lee ran into the store and then gripped his knees wheezing out of breath.

"Hello welcome to The Khaki Barn how may I help you" he looked up and saw a skinny girl in jeans, a reddish orange shirt, and shoulder length blond hair was standing in front of him with a huge closed eye smile.

Regaining his breath he stood up.

"Actually yeah you can help me you see-" but he was off when she screamed.

"OMG you're that guy from A. Nigma High who pranked the whole school on the first day."  
>She squealed jumping u and down.<p>

"Ah yeah I am but I'm looking for-" he was cut off yet again by a pair another equally as annoying pair of squeals.

"OMG it's like totally him."

Lee turned to the voice to see two clones of the first girl but with different hair styles.

"Like OMG like what are you doing here?" the third clone squealed while twirling her hair

"That's what I've been trying to say there's this dance at my school and-"

"OMG and you came to shop at our store and ask you need us to personally give you the perfect outfit to the dance" the second squealed and jumped up and down with the third and first giggling.

"Oh I'll get the shirts" said the first running off.

"I'll get the shoes" said the second running to the shoe section.

"And I'll get the pants" said the first squealing as she flung herself into the pants bin.

Lee decided to sneak away while they were distracted.

He walked over to the counter to where a girl in a white tank top, grey baggy pant, purple hair, had two nose rings, one eyebrow ring, and on her left ear four plain silver earrings, and she had her face buried her face in a magazine with her back to him.

He smirked and walked over to her and rang the bell that said customer assistance.

"I'm on my break" she didn't even turn around.

He just rang the bell again.

"Buddy I'm on my break go talk to one of the clones I'm sure they'll be glad to help you and whatever your fucking looking for so go ask them, their the blond ones that squeal"

His smirk grew.

"Owe well if you're going to act that way I guess I'll just have to tell you're workers about your unhealthy obsession with DawgToy."

At this froze and stood up straight and spun around.

He wasn't looking at her he was taking in a deep breath so he could yell to everyone else in the store. But before he could she threw her arms across the counter and clamped them over his mouth.

"Lee? Sorry about that. What are you doing here?" She said resting her head on her hand.

"Good to see you to Nikki. And I'm here because I need your help to get into my school dance without being recognized." He said asking calmly.

Nikki stood up straight and stretched reaching her arms above her head with and yawned while doing it.

When she was done she had swung her legs around the counter in one swoop. She cracked her neck.

"Alright fine I'll help you" she said in a board tone.

Lee smiled "Thanks"

She then spun around grabbing him by the collar and pulled him so close that they were an inch apart.

"But if ever tell anyone about me liking DawgToy I'll rip your genitals off and feed them to the pit-bulls in the pet store got it?" she said with a low angry voice.

He nodded whilst wisely showing his fear to the girl.

Once she was satisfied enough she let him go and then walked out of the store.

Lee followed closely after and took one look back at the look a likes and saw that they were too distracted with looking for cloths to notice him leave.

"So where are we headed?" he asked catching up to her.

"To get reinforcements if we do this we do it right so we are going to need some help to get you into that dance without no one noticing you, since, well let's face it"

She looked at him and gestured at his body.

"You're not the most discreet person in the world given your small build"

"Hey!"

She ignored his insulted look and kept on going.

"And since you pulled off the greatest prank in all high school history all around the world"

"Hey I didn't do it alright!" he said getting annoyed.

She held up her hand to him.

"Owe I know you didn't do it you don't have the muscle, scheming, or chaotic planning abilities to pull something that epic off you were obviously framed."

"Why don't you think I could do it when almost everyone else does?"

Lee was genuinely curious to why. If it was that obvious that he couldn't have possibly done the prank then why is that no one else can see that.

"Well that's probably because humans first reaction to the prank is that they just want someone to blame so badly so they could take it out on them so they can feel at peace knowing they got back at the guy who humiliated them so badly"

Lee was staring at her with wide eyes.

"And on a deeper level they want to feel safe knowing that the guy responsible is punished properly and can't do it again I mean if you were there when it happened you'd be just as scared as they were"

"Scared" he raised a brow at her

"Yeah, I meant they had paint dumped on them, with the lights off except for the disco ball, had stink bombs thrown which made people start a puking extravaganza, also I heard that there was your school mascot let loose, what was it again? Some kind or freaky armed serpent"

She turned to him for reference.

"Tatzel Worm"

"Right a Tatzel Worm, and they were all locked in the Gym wouldn't you be scared too?"

"I suppose I would be pretty scared too if I was there"

"Plus you were the first person they saw who wasn't covered in all that crap so they just took it out on you."

"So basically they were just really pissed and wanted to blame the first person they saw without giving it to much thought?"

"Exactly"

He nodded his head showing that he understood.

She continued on after seeing him nod.

"And once they had you to blame locked in their minds when they cooled down they realized how awesome it was that you pulled that off but if people had just given it some thought and knew you even just a little they would know that there's no way you could have pulled that off"

She saw Lee start to say something but cut him off.

"I mean at least not without my help and you are actually better at solving problems right on your feet you know in the moment but even with that you need at least some help."

"Yeah but even my own mother doesn't believe me when I said I didn't do I mean she raised me and made sure that I would never do anything wrong and for her to ground me just like that without even giving me a chance to explain myself I mean really."

"Well at least your parents aren't so un-cool that they embarrass you so much that you want to rip your own hair out!" She said grumpily

Lee gave out snort.

"Hey I'll trade you anytime I'd take embarrassing parents over a communist mother who expects 175% out of you for everything from grades to posture and a happy go lucky dad who is okay but can never actually stand up to my mother I mean just a couple days ago he didn't want to go see a play with her and it took all of three seconds of her glaring to make him give in. I know he's my dad and all but really I would like at least one person to believe me and stand by side and believe in me."

Nikki looked at him with a pitying look knowing that ever since they were both in kindergarten that Lee's mom was super strict. If he so much as accidently colored outside the lines once she would yell at him and then make him redo it again until it was up to her standards.

A thought then came to her and she turned to him.

"Wait how is it that you're here aren't you supposed to be grounded for like a year?"

"My mother had to give after school tutoring everyday and is then chaperoning dance by verifying the tickets and my dad doesn't get home until 9:50"

"So you're basically going to need a disguise that will hide you so well that not only will it fool the average person's eye but your own mother and that cyborg principle of yours can't recognize you"

"Yeah so you see my dilemma"

"Good thing no one asked you out otherwise that would make this a whole lot more complicated."

Nikki laughed.

Lee stiffened and his face went blank and then he laughed nervously.

She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Wait someone asked you?"

"Yeah?" He asked not stated.

"Wait who asked you?"

"The school's quarterback, the head skater dude, and the lead singer of the Dudes of Darkness" he in a nervous voice while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Nikki's eyes went wide and then she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Wait Cyrus for The Dudes of Darkness the lead singer asked you out?" she shook him back and forth.

"Yes now will you stop shaking me like a rag doll?"

She let go of him and her face went completely blank.

Lee waved his hand in front of her face with no reaction.

"Hello Nikki? Nikki? Nikki-miser? Nikki-Reno?"

He was calling her by names that she could not stand. Normally she would snap ever so coldly at anyone who would ever even attempt to call her by so badly that they would run away with tears streaming down their face.

_Hm she isn't responding oh well I guess I'm going to have to resort to calling her THAT._

"ヘイ·ムーランが出てスナップ" he said hoping to snap her out of her trance.

It seemed to work because she was pretty pissed.

"Call me that again I dare you" she jabbed his chest with her finger.

"Sorry but you weren't responding are you okay?"

"Yeah I just realized something"

"What?"

"That that's so freaking funny" She started to laugh very hardly as they started to walk again.

Lee followed her whilst brooding.

"It's not funny"

"Your right it's hilarious" she continued to laugh.

"And why is my life owe so hysterical?" he said with a roll of his eyes

"Because no one used to know you exist and then out of nowhere three of the hottest guys in your school are drooling over you and all it took was a gigantic prank to get them to notice you."

She was laughing so hard she was clenching her stomach.

"Well actually I sneaked out of detention a couple of times and I guess I kind of bonded with them along the way...but it was unintentional I swear"

She just laughed louder.

"Oh that's even better! I just thought that they just had a crush on you but now you're going out of your way to go to sneak out of detention to be with them." She teased him.

"I didn't realize that you were such a player. And all it took was a little framing to do it."

At this he blushed.

"And now you have three hot guys that want to take you out and knowing you, you probably forgot to tell them that the others asked you out as well"

Lee realized this and face palmed.

"Shit" he groaned out.

"Hey cheers up we're here" Nikki said a little calmer now.

Lee looked up to realize that they were in the food court in front and that they were approaching what appeared to be a giant Lemon.

"Uh Nikki why are we in the food court?" Lee asked curious as to how food would help him with his dilemma.

"Those are our reinforcements" she nodded to a group of people sitting at a table that they were approaching.

Once they had approached the table Lee could make out four figures sitting at the table in front of the Lemon who seemed to be talking with a girl who appeared to be work in the giant lemon.

"Hey guys" she addressed the people at the table who then turned to look at the two of them.**  
><strong>

**(a/n in case your a moron who haven't figured it out yet the crossover is with 6teen and if you've never heard of it then you need to watch it right away)**

* * *

><p>(*<em>Insert 6teen theme song here<em>*)

Nikki threw an arm over Lee's shoulders.

"Guys this is Lee" she pulled him down a bit when she threw her arms around his neck since he was a bit taller

Lee gave them a smile and with a raise of the hand gave them a casual "Hello"

"Why hello there" Once Jen saw the cute boy with Nikki she straightened her posture and did her best to look charming. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. _Oh My God he's so cute!_

"Hey" Wyatt said calmly showing a little curiosity to the guy who Nikki was being so affectionate with. _I wonder what their relationship is?_

"Hello indeed" Catlin said whilst leaning over her counter checking him out. _Wow he's really hot definitely boyfriend material._

"Hey" Jonesy forced out and he was glared at the guy that Nikki was being affectionate with. _Why the hell is Nikki being so nice with that cute guy?_

"Hey dude" Jude said and then tilted his head to the side._ This guy looks familiar where do I know this dude from?_ Jude pondered this thought while looking at Lee with squinted eyes.

"Guys Lee needs help so" she pointed to Catlin and Jen "You two with me"

"Okay" they said simultaneous Jen getting up and Catlin exiting the Lemon without her apron and Lemon hat.

Jonesy stood up from the table with his hands on the table and with a fake smile.

"Could you excuse us for a minute" before Lee could answer Jonesy "Thanks"

Jonesy pulled Nikki over in private.

"What are you doing with that guy?" Jonesy asked angrily.

"He's a just a friend Jonesy?" she then rose a brow

"Why? You jealous that I'm seeing someone now even though we're broken up?" she said smugly.

"No, I am not jealous of that guy I'm just don't trust him he looks like the kind of guy who would try and pull something."

"Lee" she pointed to him over her shoulder and looked at Jonesy with an incredulous look.

Lee had by this time had sat down at the table where he was talking with Jude

"Yeah" Jonesy nodded angrily.

Nikki just snorted and laughed.

"Nikki this isn't a laughing matter I mean how long have you know him an hour a day?"

Nikki wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard.

"Okay first of all I've known Lee just as long as I've known you"

"Then why haven't I ever seen him growing up or around school?"

"He goes to a different high school than us and his mom is majorly strict and hardly ever let him hang out with people she didn't first inspect and prove worthy of the only way we stayed in touch is threw video chats."

"But he could still try something on you"

"Oh please you know I can handle myself and have you seen him he's not exactly the biggest guy around so I doubt that could if even tried."

"Fine, but I still don't trust him" Jonesy crossed his arms and pouted in a defeated manor.

Before they walked back over to the table Nikki turned to Jonesy.

"And by the way I'm not exactly his type" she laughed out a bit.

Jonesy raised a brow.

"Then what exactly is his type?"

Nikki thought about it for a few seconds and then looked Jonesy up and down.

"You are!"

Jonesy made an 'oh' with his mouth.

"So he's into smoking hot tan chicks?" Jonesy said with his flirting voice and a suggestive face.

Nikki snorted.

"I'm pretty sure Lee would prefer you over a girl." With that she walked back to the table leaving Jonesy there to ponder what she had said.

_What does she mean?_ He thought about what she had said and then realized it and his eye went to the size of saucers.

_I'm his type!_ He looked back over to Lee a shocked expression but then quickly wiped it off.

Jonesy walked back over to the table while looking at Lee as he did so and sat down at his usual seat.

_For a gay guy he sure is cute_ he thought while Licking his lips as his eyes drifted lower on the boys body.

* * *

><p><strong>There its done was 3,400 words so you'd better be grateful!<strong>

**So did anyone like the crossover idea?**

**If you have any questions or suggestions please put them into reviews**

**Please review  
><strong>


	3. Runway Malls and Cat walk Falls

**Hey I would like to thank my loyal reviewers for your reviews and if anyone knows how someone that is not from Canada please let me know because I can't really do anything further than episode 6 other than my imagination.**

**You guys didn't expect Jonesy to like Lee after all that ranting did you? *smug***

**Well I thought you wouldn't but hey again suggestions and FRIENDLY criticisms are welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>6:20 pm, Multiplex mall, Abercrombie and Fitch<em>

"I just don't feel that this is me" Lee said from inside the changing room that he was in while Catlin waited outside the door.

Jen had picked the store this time.

"Owe, come on don't be like that come on out and show us how you look" Catlin said waiting eagerly outside of the changing room door along with Jen.

Nikki was leaning on the wall opposite side with her right foot up against the wall looking bored.

They had already been to six different stores and the only thing that they found yet was the top part of a face mask that was white on the left side and black on the right side. The left eye had black surrounding it and vice versa for the other side with white surrounding the right eye with black all around it. There were two lines that went down the middle of the mask that were black and white intertwining vines that separated both sides of the mask.

Lee came out with khaki shorts with no shirt and a shark's tooth necklace around his neck. He clearly was uncomfortable with how he the outfit.

"Yes" Jen and Catlin nodded vigorously with smiles.

Nikki looked at him.

"No" she said with disapproval.

Lee went back in and changed to his normal clothes and they went to another store as Catlin complained about what was wrong.

"He's going to a dance Catlin not to the beach Catlin or some rave" Nikki expressed with hand gestures.

"But it looked so good" Catlin complained with slouched shoulders.

"Nikki's right it's to revealing chaperones would want to talk to him about not wearing a shirt and then that would lead to a conversation to wear they recognize him why is it he needs a disguise again?" Catlin asked.

Lee grabbed his arm and awkwardly looked away.

"His mom is one of the chaperones and he's supposed to be grounded" Nikki answered for him.

"Owe that's bad" Came from Catlin saying her signature catch phrase.

"But what I don't understand is why you need our help? I mean I'm pretty sure you could probably make your own disguise." Nikki asked.

Catlin and Jen both looked at Nikki with big eyed and then made hand gestures behind Lee. Catlin was waving her hands back and forth while Jen repeatedly made the hand gesture that signaled decapitation. They were afraid that Lee would agree with her and leave and they didn't want that since they thought he was REALLY cute. Nikki ignored them and waited for an answer.

Lee was about to answer her but she cut him off when she realized that they were finally at the store of her choice.

"Save it we're here"

The other three looked up at the stores sign.

Hot Topic

"Ah I don't think we should go in there" Catlin suggested as she was frozen to her spot.

"Oh come on why not? You guys got to pick the last six stores now it's my turn" Nikki complained with her arms crossed.

She then saw Catlin shivering and then smirked.

"Owe don't tell me your scared" Nikki teased.

Lee turned to her.

"Hey you don't have to go in if you don't want to" Lee sweetly and gently.

Catlin then shook her head rapidly.

"No I want to go in its just I don't really like the stuff in there" she was clearly scared but was trying and failing to be brave.

Lee gave a soft smile.

"Here if you're that scared you can hold onto me" He offered his elbow to her in which she gladly took and clung to as they walked into the store.

Nikki rolled her eyes and Jen followed begrudgingly that Catlin was clinging to lee.

Once they got past the creepy stuff in the window Lee turned his head to Catlin.

"Catlin, you can open your eyes now" He told her and she peaked one eye open to look around the store.

Catlin straightened up and looked around with both eyes open and finally had let go of Lee's arm much to Jens likes.

"Hey it isn't half bad in here" she sounded amazed.

Lee chuckled.

"Yeah it is a bit creepy and gross at first but once you get past that it's really cool."

"Yeah it is kind of cool I guess" she said while examining a pink skirt "But it's not my style." She added after seeing that it had black skulls.

"Yeah dark clothing isn't for everyone I mean you'd probably look better with pastels and brighter clothing"

"And Jen seems to look best with medium color clothing that compliments her skin and hair"

"You know about fashion?" Jen asked with her mouth hanging wide open.

Lee gave a shrug.

"It's nothing really I just see a person and based on their complexion see what outfits look best on others it's no big deal"

Catlin and Jen both stared at Lee with wide eyes.

_I think I'm in love_ both girls simultaneously thought.

"Lee" Nikki called Lee then went over to the changing rooms to try on the outfit that she had picked out.

While Lee changed Catlin and Jen rushed over to Nikki who was leaning against a wall again while staring at the door of Lee's changing room.

"Hey Nikki we were wondering" Jen started. "Does Lee have a girlfriend?" Catlin finished while twirling her hair.

Nikki snorted.

"I doubt it!" she didn't even look at them

Both of them had hop in their eyes.

"Owe so then what's his type."

This time she turned to them and with a questing brow asked.

"His type?"

"Yeah what kind of girl does he find date worthy a petit girly girl" aka Catlin.

"Or a tom boy" aka Jen

Nikki looked at them questioningly.

_Why are they-Wait do they like him? _And then Nikki's eyes went wide and she cracked a grin.

"Wait do you guys like Lee?"

When she received a nod from both of them she burst out laughing.

The other two girls along with the rest of the stores occupations who went back to what they were doing.

"What, what's so funny?" Jen asked.

Nikki calmed down a bit and took a deep breath.

"Lee's gay"

And then Jen and Catlin were shocked and then thought about it.

Jen faced palmed.

Catlin fist palmed.

"Oh that explains his good sense of fashion"

"Hey" Nikki said seriously "That's a stereo type just because a guy's gay does not mean he's the perfect fashion consultant"

Catlin dropped her head in shame.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, just don't stereo type people…besides he actually does have great fashion sense" she then said off handedly.

Before Catlin could call her out on that Lee came out of the changing room.

Catlin and Jen had their mouths open and were stunned to silence.

He was wearing loose black short shorts (that just barely went just past his hip), black belt that had skulls along it, a black and gray striped shirt (the stripes were each two inches each) and had a smiling skull on the chest, a medium dark grey thinly layered hoodie that was zipped up to his abdomen, and had fingerless gloves that matched the shirt that covered his wrists.

"Wow" Jen said in awe.

"Yeah" Catlin agreed nodding.

"Definitely" came from Nikki giving him two thumbs up.

"Thanks" Lee said looking down at himself.

"But I don't think that it would hide you very well." Came from Catlin said looking him up and down.

"Owe I know that!" Lee said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I just like to shop here from time to time." Lee said with a closed eye smile with his head tilted to the side a little bit.

This made Catlin and Jen shiver since his smile was kind of- no really creepy. This was due to the way his head was positioned, the fact that he was wearing dark clothing, they were in a hot topic, and what he said next.

"For some reason some people find my clothing choices creepy." And then he started to laugh gently.

"Alright enough of that Creepererella" Nikki stated in her normal tone while pushing Lee to the checkout counter.

Jen turned her head back to the two girls.

"Jen grab his cloths"

Jen shook her head and grabbed Lee's cloths and see and Catlin followed them to the counter.

"I think I'm going to were them out" Lee said to the cashier who asked him to sit on the counter so he could scan the tags.

Lee gladly hopped up on the counter and faced the others

Once the cashier was done Lee paid him in cash and out his normal cloths in the bag.

They all walked out of the store and were talking about whether or not wearing hot topic merchandise made you Goth

"No Goth is wear you were dark cloths cause your trying to just fade away and don't care if anyone see's you, you don't care about anyone else's petty problems, you usually hate the popular thing that is in and are rebellious to anything that's positive, bright, or happy. Also you only care about being left alone and will act out and attack people if they piss you off." Lee explained to the other girls.

"Like Nikki here" he motioned to her with his thumb which he received a punch in the arm from the purple haired Asian girl.

"So were those girls in there that were fussing over who was darker they were Goth?" Catlin asked.

"No" Lee shook his head "Those were vamps"

"Vamps?" Jen asked confused. "What are those?"

"Their poser ass, wanabe, twilight fans who are trying to act cool but they just sit around all day about talking about how dark they are and drink clamato juice." Nikki said with a bit more venom in her voice then she normally does.

**(a/n there are actually people like this I have them at my school and they are so ANNOYING)**

"Yea um Nikki had a bad experience with some Vamps" Lee said laughing at the memory.

"What happened?" asked Catlin.

"Nothing happened, I just went out with a guy who turned out that he was not the guy I thought that he was" Nikki tried to say dismissively.

Lee laughed.

"She went out with him cause he had multiple face piercings, dressed head to foot in black, had turquoise highlights, and didn't talk to anyone."

"Then when she finally worked up enough courage to ask him to go see a movie" Lee was cackling with laughter barley able to stand and leaned on Nikki for support who was frowning.

"And when they left they were walking out of the theater when some big guy came up demanded they give their money while pointing a hunting knife at them"

The two girls gave audible gasps.

"You got mugged?" Jen asked concerned.

"What'd the guy do?" came from Catlin.

"He screamed, gave him his wallet, and then ran like hell" Nikki said with an embarrassed/mopping face.

"He left you? What did you do?" Came from Catlin who was shaking a bit.

"She kicked his freaking ass" Lee said wrapping an arm around her shoulders sporting a proud smile.

"Yeah he's still in the hospital." Lee added still smiling.

"So I take it he didn't get a second date?" Jen asked with an amused smile and a raised brow.

"No" Nikki told her short and sweet.

"Oh so would those guys be considered Goth" Catlin pointed to a group of boys.

Nikki and Jen gasped.

"OMG it's the dudes of Darkness!" Jen shouted while pointing.

Nikki turned to Lee who looked panicked.

"Crap!" Nikki then pulled Lee's hood up and turned him around.

The dudes then walked up to them.

"Hey" the one in the black hood said to Catlin who giggled.

"Hey you're the dudes of Darkness" Nikki said very casually pointing at them

"Yeah we are" Cyrus said with a nod.

Jen walked up to Cyrus and held out a cd in one hand a sharpie in the other.

"W-would y-you s-sign m-my cd?" she asked him very shakily holding out a cd in a cd case

He just smiled and quickly signed it.

"Wish we could stay and chat but my fellow dudes and I got to get ready for the big dance."

He turned to the one in the hood that was flirting with Catlin.

"Dude lets go"

"Kay I'm coming" he then turned to Catlin giving her a sheet of paper with his number.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:45?" Catlin just nodded.

They then left.

Cyrus bumped into Lee.

"Sorry about that babe" he then went on his way with the rest of his band.

Nikki wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"That was close." She then spun Lee around and undid the hood.

"You're telling me" lee said back to her.

They all started walking back to the Lemon.

"Wait, why did you hide from him?" Jen asked.

"Because he's one the guys that asked me out and if he knew I was here he would wasn't to join us and then he'd see threw the disguise."

"Yeah why do you need to hide from him?" Jen asked again.

Nikki turned to Lee with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah why don't you just go with him?" Nikki asked with a raised brow.

"I mean given your other options I'd think that you'd go with him rather than the two other guys."

Jen and Catlin gasped

"What?" they said in unison.

So Lee explained to the girls the three guys asking him out and how he wanted to go there to see the guy that wrote him the letter.

"But what if it's just a prank or they don't show?" Catlin asked concerned.

"Yeah I know that's what I'm counting on."

The girls were confused for a second before Nikki fist palmed going 'oh'

They were walking to the table in front of the giant lemon.

"You think that it's the same person that set you up for the prank so you know who it is who set you up."

"Yeah then I'll follow them around until I get the evidence I need to prove that they did it and not me."

All the guys were there and turned to them and they looked at Lee and simultaneously all of their pants became 5 sizes to small

"Wow!" Wyatt was stunned when he saw Lee in that outfit so much it made him question his own sexuality when he noticed his erection.

"Dude" When Jude saw Lee in that outfit he got the hardest Bonner he's ever gotten in his entire life.

Jonesy purred in approvement whilst rubbing himself threw his jeans. Jude and Wyatt followed suit slipping their hands under the table to rub their hard erections threw the fabric.

"Thanks" Lee said looking away blushing and they then joined the guys. Jen and Catlin sat next to Wyatt on the far end Nikki sat in-between Wyatt and Jude leaving Lee to sit next to Jonesy. Jonesy moved his seat right next to Lee's so that they were close enough to touch. Then ever so casually wrapped his arm around Lee's shoulder so that their arms were touching, Wyatt and Jude sped up their rubbing their erections, and was still massaging himself with his other hand.

"So what were you guys talking about something about a prank?" he asked

Jude then gasped loudly with wide eyes. Whilst gaping like a fish he pointed to Lee.

"YOU!" Jude stood up and if you weren't focusing on what he was saying, you'd notice his Bonner.

"You're that guy who pranked everyone in his whole school!"

Jonesy, Wyatt, Jen, and Catlin turned their heads so fast it was a miracle they didn't get whiplash.

"WHAT!" they shouted looking at Lee who just sighed.

"Yeah that's me"

They all had different reactions to this new information.

Catlin gasped with her hands on her cheeks.

Jen had cupped her hand over her mouth.

Jude sat back down was still shocked but still had a Bonner.

Wyatt had his mouth agape in shock.

Nikki was indifferent.

And Jonesy's arm went unnoticed sliding down to Lee's waist when Jude stood up and he had somehow become harder by this information.

"DUDE, YOU RULE!" Jude said while his arms readily made a chopping motion at Lee.

Lee looked away awkwardly and blushing a bit embarrassed by his display of affection toward himself.

"That was you?" Jen asked Astonished.

"I didn't know I was shopping with the famous prank master" came from Catlin.

"What prank?" everyone turned at looked at Wyatt with incredulous disbelief.

"The one were the guy pranked the WHOLE school" Jonesy said.

Wyatt raised a brow.

"Didn't you get the email, I'm pretty sure the whole school was sent the text?" came from Catlin.

"No when was this?" he asked.

"The very first day of school everyone is still talking about it" Jen with her voice hoarse, like it always was when she was trying to get a point across.

"I was home sick with the flu and accidentally flushed my phone down the toilet after throwing up while talking to Serena so what was happened"

When they told him his face flushed but shook it off and gave Lee a questioning look.

"I really didn't figure you out to the kind of person to do something so epic"

"That's the thing I didn't do it" Lee explained what really happened.

"And now I'm hoping that it's the same person who pulled the first prank.

"But we haven't found the right disguise for him yet all we have so far is this mask" Nikki showed them the mask.

"Is that all?" Jonesy asked with a raised brow.

When he received a nod, Jonesy abruptly stood up.

"Follow me" he said to Lee taking his hand and gently pulling him along.

Lee was following along quietly with a blush.

"Hey" Nikki said chasing after the two of them with the other four right behind her.

* * *

><p><em>6: 35 pm, Khaki Barn<em>

The clones were helping out a group of nerds when they saw Lee come back in.

"We'll be right back" they then ditched the nerds and practically ran to Lee.

"You came back!" they said joyfully.

Jonesy held up a hand to stop them.

Nikki and the others had just come into the store.

"Ladies this is an emergency, Lee here needs a disguise to a dance, so take him to the changing room right away" he pushed him to them and they did so taking him to a changing room that already had the nerd guy from before and kicked him out and pushed Lee in.

Jonesy walked over to them.

"Alright we need an outfit so MOVE IT" he shouted at them hitting the palm of his hand.

The clone's saluted and went to work.

Nikki had her arms suddenly became heavy and her mouth hang open in shock as he commanded the clones without having any complaints.

The two younger clones rushed around the as fast as lightning bringing up shirts and pants up to him only for him to turn down each and every one but their smiles didn't waver as they just went back to finding another outfit. Jonesy was really tough and a lot of the outfits were really good.

"Too sluty"

"Not sluty enough"

"No sequins"

"Not that barf color"

"This is a dance not a trip to the beach"

Just then Chrissy came out from the back store room.

"What's going on here?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

The younger clones told her.

"We're looking for a disguise" Kristen running past her to get a shirt.

"And he for that guy from before" Kirsten told her running to Jonesy with a black pair of sneakers which she knew he didn't like just from the look on his face.

Chrissy went over to the changing room Lee was in and he explained his dilemma about getting into the dance unrecognized.

"Oh" she shouted and ran back into the back room and came back out just as quick and gave him some clothing to try on.

"I can't wear this" he complained.

"You don't want to be recognized right? Well no one would expect to look for you in that." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lee sighed in the room.

"Alright fine I'll wear it" he said reluctantly.

Nikki and the others made their way to the changing rooms and watched Jonesy command the clones.

Just then the door opened and Lee stepped out.

"How do I look?" He asked and everyone looked at him and gasped.

Lee had his mask covering his face along with a dark red dress. The dress hugged him nicely without being too tight, it had two thin straps that went over the shoulders and where tight enough to stay in place but not so tight that they would leave marks. He was wearing bright red heels that went with the dress perfectly.

Wyatt, Jonesy, Jen, and Catlin were all in shock at how good he looked.

The clones just jumped up and down squealing.

"Oh My Gosh you look so amazing"

"Yeah you look totally hot"

"Do I know fashion or what?" Chrissy said with a triumphant look on her face with her arms folded.

Jonesy had his hand on his chin and was thinking.

"It's nice but its missing something" he stated and then went to the front on the store where the manikins were.

"I'll be taking that" he said taking a long white scarf from one manikin he then turned to the other manikin that was next to the first.

"Oh and those too" he said taking the other manikins white gloves that went just past the shoulder.

He walked back to Lee.

"Here try these on for size" he gave Lee the gloves.

Lee put on the gloves and they went about an inch or two past his elbows.

But before he could take the scarf Jonesy said.

"Allow me" He then put the scarf around Lee so that they hung outward off of his wrist and then wrapped around the arm and then around the back to the other side. The scarf hung three inches off of his wrists.

"There you're even more beautiful now" Jonesy said flirtingly

Lee just playfully rolled his eyes at Jonesy whilst pushing him away thinking that he was just teasing him since he knew he had dated Nikki. Oh Yes he knew Jonesy quite well since Nikki told him everything that went on. (He'd always video chat with Nikki before Cam and Hulga about what information he had gathered that day. The only reason his mom would let him talk to Nikki was that she had met with Nikki's parents and the Asian community is really tight.)

And from what she had told him, Jonesy was a ladies man and was completely and utterly straight. Besides even if he was gay or bi he wouldn't date him because one of the most basic rules of friendship is that you NEVER date ANY of your best friends ex's or anyone that they still or do have feelings for. Nikki knew and followed this rule in friendship in middle school when an emo guy Lee really liked asked out Nikki instead right in front of Lee. She told him that she wasn't interested told him that Lee was single but he sneered in disgust saying that he doesn't date_ fags_ and made lee cry while trying to again ask her out. To which she responded with her fist colliding with his face.

Nikki squinted slightly and looked at Lee's outfit with distrust and then said.

"Try walking forward"

Lee took about three steps before tripping and falling. Luckily Jonesy was there to catch him.

"Easy there" Jonesy then helped him stand up.

Lee smiled gratefully to Jonesy before looking at the dress.

"It's too tight"

"Owe well just keep your shoulders back and head up" Chrissy told him holding onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, the dress is perfect on you" Kristen said with that idiotic expression.

"Totally you just have to walk like your royalty and no one will notice" Kirsten agreed with a nod.

"But given my usual set of circumstances I'm going to probably have to run just in case" He told the clones.

"Here" Nikki said taking a pair of scissors from the counter and cut a straight line right up to the bottom his thigh. The cut was so perfect it made all the clones jobs drop.

"Better?" she asked when Lee started to walk around freely.

"Much"

"Excuse us we've got to go" Wyatt said leaving with Jude to go take care of their problems.

"Uh yeah me too, hey guys wait up" Jonesy said never to leave his bro's hanging plus he wanted to get rid of his own problem as well.

"Alright I'm ready for that dance" Lee said putting with his left arm and leg put in front of him with both of his fists clenched and determination clear in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pants* There 14 pages should keep you satisfied for a while<strong>

**Anything you have to say please put them in a review unless they're flames because they will be doused out with this *holds up a fire house* but this puts out flamers reviews like tank destroyers**

**Pwease Review  
><strong>


	4. Day of the Dance (Merry Christmas)

**Hey sorry for taking forever to update**

**But on the plus side I finally got to see more episodes for Detentionaire I got up to the current episodes so thank you YouTube account CanadaToons** **for your Detentionaire episodes which really help a lot**

**Also ****Otaku Maiden thanks for your encouraging and helpful reviews**

**Finally the big Dance that you've all been waiting for but rest assured this isn't the end since I now know the latest will know try and incorporate the other episodes into my story okay**

**Any suggestions please let me know and please tell me your favorite pairing if you will so I can incorporate them into the story**

**I don't own any songs or anything else except Lee's dress and the plot**

**Oh and tank destroyer stay the F*** away from this story if you don't F***'n like this shit**

* * *

><p><em><span>8:10 pm, Nigma High Foyer<span>_

Lee was in his disguise slash dress for the dance and was looking at all the Decorations that were put up.

"Wow they actually did a decent job at decorating the school for the dance."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Nikki said from beside him wearing a light normal purple dress.

"They did a great job putting up all those doilies and other heart shaped crap" she said with a roll of the eyes.

Lee turned to her looking at her he lifted up his mask with one hand to look at her directly.

"Remind me again why you're here?" Lee raised a brow at her.

She just turned to him with her hands on hips and a frown on her lips.

"Because you need back up if this guy try's something on you or is actually like you said this RadCircles then you'll need some help to make sure he doesn't get away"

Nikki fist palmed menacingly before looking retuning her focus back to Lee.

"Besides we never do anything together anymore"

Lee pondered that for a moment.

"Yeah I guess your right" Lee smiled at her before sliding his mask back on.

"Now what exactly are we waiting for?" Lee asked Nikki after a few moments of silence.

"Catlin, she said that one of those guys we ran into yesterday asked her to be his date to the dance. I think it was the one with the black hoodie pulled over his head, she'll probably pull up any second now."

As if on cue a car suddenly pulled up in front of the school and Catlin stepped into the school wearing a black dress with a golden belt like feature across the waist. The guy who asked her out was wearing a black tux.

Catlin made her way over to them.

"Hey guys, Jason is parking the car he is so charming" Catlin said dreamily "Oh Nikki I think he's 'The One' my beloved soul mate"

Lee and Nikki shared a glance before smirking devilishly.

"Oh did you here that Lee soul mate" Nikki elbowed him in the side.

"Oh Yes, you've known him for less than an hour and you know next to nothing about the guy, but hey I guess that's why they call Love at first site" Lee's voice dripped with Sarcasm.

Catlin not picking up on their sarcasm hugged them and squealed.

"Oh thanks for being so supportive you guys"

She pulled away and looked at them with a closed eye smile.

"We'll meet you two inside" Catlin said to them after happily as Jason came back and escorted her into the dance.

Lee and Nikki gave her smiles and waved to her until she was out of site then turned around and made their way through the school to the detention room.

"So how long do think it'll take till she dumps him?" Lee asked not turning his head.

"I give her 20 minutes" Lee told her responded knowing from what Nikki had told him on Catlin's past relationships.

Nikki snorted.

"I give her till the middle of the third song" Nikki told him with traces of amusement in her voice.

Lee huffed with amusement.

"Well aren't we being optimistic"

They both laughed.

They continued walking down a hall when all of a sudden Lee saw Ned Leaning against a few lockers in a white tux leaning against a row of lockers and he was looking down at a red rose in his hand that he was slowly turning.

Nikki saw Lee looking at him and lightly hit his arm.

"That one of them?" Lee nodded looked at the sorrowful boy with the rose.

He confirmed with a nod.

"Hey, keep your cool no one will recognize you, just keep looking straight"

Lee just nodded again and they walked past him as they passed Ned he looked up at them. And both his and Lee's eyes met for a split second before Lee locked his eyes forward

Five minutes later they were in the detention room and placed down the bag that Nikki was carrying under the teacher's desk before leaving heading in the opposite direction away from Ned and talked about their plan.

"Okay so we find the guy who wrote the letter and if it turns out to be a prank we find out what they're up to, stop and stop it."

"Then we see if they have any connection or are the person who set me up" Lee continued

"Then I'll have Catlin to cause a seen and while everyone's attentions on us"

"I'll slip out unnoticed and go back to the Detention room to change into this" Lee pointed to the outfit in the bag (his hot topic outfit)

"Then after I escort Catlin out we meet up in the girls' bathroom"

"And we leave threw the front doors with no one being any the wiser"

They were now at the entrance to the Gym and gave their tickets to Tina who took them out of habit without looking up.

She ripped the stubs off the tickets giving them back to them explaining the rules to them in a dull fashion as she looked down at her clipboard.

"Hands please" Lee took off one of his gloves and he and Nikki gave Tina their hands and she stamped a medium sized pink heart with a trinity inside of it.

"This will allow you to go in and out of the dance and won't come off for a few days"

"Well isn't this cute, look they put a trinity inside of the heart representing the never ending heart break curse symbol used by the Wryd Sisters" Lee pointed out to Nikki who looked down at her own hand.

"Huh I guess your right" Nikki said examining the symbol.

Then Tina stopped what she was doing frozen in place and looked up.

"Holy Crap your gorgeous" Tina exclaimed nearly falling out of her chair as she looked at the girl in red.

"Wait…you two don't go here" Tina said as she looked from one girl to the other.

Nikki looked away trying to come up with an excuse.

"Ah that's because" Nikki said trying to grasp at straws.

"Because we were asked here by a couple of guys from your school and we had to powder our noses, we told them that we'd meet them in there"

Lee turned to Nikki with a smile

"Isn't that right Nikki?"

Catching onto what he was getting at she played along.

"Yeah I believe our friend already went in, she's the hyper blond with the pink dress"

"Ah yes I know who you're talking about have a good time"

"Thanks we will" Lee put back on his glove that covered up his mark.

They both opened a metal door.

"Alright now let's get this over with it shouldn't be too hard to find a guy in a blue handkerchief"

Then they both went into the Gym.

The Gym was decorated similarly to the halls with banners, hearts, streamers and balloons in ranges of pink to red. Barrage was over with in a corner with the vice principle arguing about something or another along with the other chaperons.

"Okay let's get started" Nikki and Lee joined the crowd that was waiting for the band to start.

They looked up at the stage and saw the dudes of darkness who were singing some depressing king of song and the crowd was trying to find the right dance that would go with the song but so far the only thing anyone could come up with was swaying back and forth.

Lee saw Catlin at the front of the crowd looking up dreamingly at the boy who was up on stage who was singing a duet and looking right at Catlin as he sung with a dreamy face that matcher her own. Lee then elbowed Nikki and nodded towards Catlin upfront.

"Catlin" Nikki called out but she couldn't be heard over the crowd.

"Ugh she can't hear us" Nikki grunted before turning to Lee "Come on"

Nikki then started pushing and shoving people out of her way while Lee followed behind her with no choice as she had grabbed his hand in a vice grip.

But as he was being dragged he looked around and didn't see any guy with a single blue handkerchief.

Lee was struggling to not fall in his heals as he was being dragged through the crowed. It was a miracle he didn't face plant. The only thing that was keeping him up was the brute force that Nikki was using to pull him forward.

"Hey Catl-"

Nikki tried to call her again but then was interrupted when a really big guy stepped in front of them Nikki blocking their path to Catlin.

This pissed Nikki off as she then closed her eyes and clenched her teeth like there was an anvil dropped on her head.

Lee seeing this tried to stop her but was just a Nano second too late.

"Hey buddy move your fat ass you're in my way" Nikki shouted over the music but the guy didn't hear her which only fuel to her anger as she then kicked his leg.

"Gah" the guy clutched his leg and then turned around to glare at whoever kicked him.

"Hey lady what's your problem?" The guy who Lee recognized instantly, it was his detention buddy Biffy.

Despite the huge height difference Nikki's expression didn't falter.

"My problem ASSHOLE is that you're in my way"

Biffy just glared down at her.

"Listen bitch I don't know who you are but no one tells me what to do especially when I'm listening to D.O.D. so why don't you take your menstrual cycle somewhere else before you get hurt."

"Menstrual Cycle!" She shouted.

Lee then rushed in front of Nikki grabbing her shoulders and held her back as she tried to maul the guy.

"Gah! I'll kill you" Nikki shouted angrily trying to tackle the guy.

Lee was having trouble holding her back as his feet, which he placed firmly on the ground, were now slowly sliding across the floor as he tried to hold Nikki back.

Lee then called out to Catlin.

"Catlin I could use your help over here" Lee shouted.

This got her attention as she rushed over to help Lee hold Nikki back. Catlin restrained her by interlocking her arms underneath Nikki's shoulders as she swung her arms trying to claw at Biffy.

"GAH LET ME AT HIM, LET ME AT HIM, I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM!" Nikki was shouting and was drawing some attention toward them.

Catlin slowly started to drag Nikki away out of the crowd along with viewers' attention allowing Lee to turn to Biffy just in time to see him about to open his mouth that would most likely rile her up more so than she already was.

"Hey if I were you I'd shut your mouth before Catlin decides that you're not worth saving" Lee said as he watched as Nikki thrashed about in Catlin's arms.

Biffy thought about this for a second before deciding on shutting up. Biffy then turned his head to see who the person was who was talking and saw the single most hottest girl in the entire dance.

_I must have been too focused on her friend to notice her she's REALLY hot but wait why does she look so familiar?_

The girl then turned to him with a smile.

"Uh I'm gonna go get something to drink" Biffy said awkwardly scratching the back of his head while looking away before he made his way over to the punch bowl.

"Wow I even fooled Biffy fooled this is a kick ass disguise" Lee then walked over to were Nikki was being calmed by Catlin.

"Damn you Catlin and your freakishly strong little body" Nikki shouted still being held captive.

"What did you think all those shopping bags I carry around all the time are light?" Catlin scoffed as she looked down at the girl in her arms.

Nikki stopped struggling and took some deep breaths.

"Okay I'm cool I'm cool" Catlin slowly let Nikki go while both she and Lee watched Nikki cautiously.

"Gah" Nikki tried to run back into the crowd but Lee stopped her by holding her back by her shoulders again.

After a few minutes she calmed down for real this time.

"Alright I'm cool for real this time, sorry Lee"

"It's okay personally I thought It would have been funny if you ripped Biffy to shreds"

Nikki gave him a smile before her eyes went wide.

"Wait, that was your detention buddy?" she stated exasperated while pointing off into the crowd.

"Yep and he didn't even notice me at all" Lee rolled his eyes "Pft, and he claims to know everything"

"Well yeah I don't think anyone would ever recognize you while wearing a dress and mask, heck I hardly recognize you" Nikki said with a hand on her hip.

Nikki then shook her head.

"Wait no, what I was trying to get at was after going through that crowd I didn't see any guys with any blue scarf or handkerchief" She rolled her hand as she said this.

"Yeah and?"

"Well there was only with something remotely close to something like that was-" She was cut off when the one of the double doors opened and Ned came in with a frown on his face and was hunched over as her walked in with a rose still clutched in his hand. He went over to punch bowl to sulk.

"Oh crap I forgot about Ned I should go over and apologize to him" Lee tried to walk over to the depressed skater leader but he was stopped by Nikki who had put her hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa you just can't go over there you'll blow your cover"

Lee frowned and his shoulders slumped.

"Just text him saying that you couldn't come because you're grounded"

At this Lee perked as he pulled out his cell phone from seemingly nowhere.

_Hey sorry I'm not there now but my dad is home and keeping a close eye on me so I can't sneak out but my friend said she'd go there and dance with you in my place so please dance with her and have a good time and I promise I'll try to make it up to you_

Lee finished texting and sent it to Ned.

Lee saw him take out his phone and read his new message. Ned smiled after reading the text and looked around for the girl.

"What'd you say to him?" Nikki asked as she and Catlin leaned over his shoulder to read his cell phone.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Nikki said angrily.

"Please you guys, could you just dance with them just for a little while" Lee asked facing toward them with a smile and his hands forced against each other in a bedding manor.

"Fine but you owe me" Nikki agreed begrudgingly then her eyes widened.

"Wait them?" At this Lee smiled a guilty smile.

"Yeah I kinda also sent it to Steve" Lee sweat dropped as he said this.

They both looked at Catlin who just realized what this meant.

"Wait me" she pointed to herself "I can't I came here with Jason" she protested.

"Please Catlin" Lee pouted at her and clasped his hand together.

Not being able to resist his puppy dog pout she caved.

"Okay fine" at this Lee did a small fist pump.

"But only one song"

"That's all I need" Lee thanked her and then pointed off to a couple of jocks talking around while their dates gossiped about.

"Steve's the one in the cap"

Catlin looked him up and down.

She then took out a tube of lip gloss and with one swipe she glossed her lips and tossed her hair.

"Alright I'm ready" She then walked over to the jock and Lee watched as he was leaning against the wall as she talked to him and then checked his phone and with a smile went to dance with her.

"Alright now you" It was Nikki's turn to slump her shoulders with a frown "Look he's right over there" Lee said as he pointed over to Ned.

"Do I have to" Nikki complained looking over at Ned.

"Yes" Lee then started pushing a complaining Nikki across the floor over to the punch bowl.

As they neared and Nikki turned her head to Lee about to complain again when Lee cut her off.

"Come on Nikki it's just for a little while and you don't even have to touch him"

"Fine" Nikki sighed yet again.

"Good" Lee then stopped and gave her a big shove and she had lean forward to catch her balance and when she looked up she saw Ned who was looked up from the rose in his hand.

She then stood up straight and scratched her head while looking away for a seconds.

"Um are you Ned?"

"Yeah what's to you?"

"Oh good" Nikki gave a fake sigh of relief while placing her hand over her chest.

"Oh are you Lee's friend?"

"Yeah he sent me in his place since he could make it

"Is he alright he doesn't seem like that wouldn't ditch just because he's grounded"

Nikki held up her hands.

"Oh no he's fine" Nikki then had a devious though come to mind.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah he was just trying some homemade Korean Broth but he messed up and now he's puking all over the place his dad isn't the best cook"

"Will he be alright?"

"Oh yeah he just has to some Garlic and Rabbit Soup every hour and he'll be as good as new for school Monday so you may want to refrain from kissing him for a while"

"Oh good. So um you wanna dance?" He asked awkwardly

Nikki shrugged.

"Why Not?"

Lee walked over to Biffy who seemed preoccupied with something in his hand and Lee knew what it was but thought it'd be fun to torment him.

Biffy noticed the girl from before come up to him and he hid his hands behind his back.

"Oh hey you're that girl from before"

"Yeah I wanted to apologize for my friend earlier, but you shouldn't have provoked her"

"Ah yeah sorry about that I'm not usually this mean I'm normally- ouch" He said as something clawed and bit him that was climbing up his sleeve.

"Are you normally in pain" Lee raised a brow pretending to be confused.

"Ah no I meant to say I'm normally kind of nice but when someone interrupts me listening to 'The Dudes of Darkness' I just get a little angry is all" Biffy winced as Ms. Rumple-Kitty-Cat was now on his shoulder inside of his tux.

"Yeah got ya but for future reference you might not want to mention having a menstrual cycle to my friend, or any other woman for that matter, when they are angry or at all"

Lee then leaned up against the wall next to Biffy putting one heel up against the wall for support revealing his smooth leg. He didn't shave his legs he just never got any hair there when he was going through puberty he assumed that it was Asian thing when he compare to Nikki.

"Yeah thanks for the input sorry again…um hey can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you let me ask on in return"

"Okay fair enough. Who are you?"

"Oh what do mean by that?"

"Well it's pretty obvious that you don't go to this school and you weren't invited"

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Lee asked turning to him

"Well for starters I would have noticed a hottie like you walking around the school, I know that you didn't come here on a date because you would be dancing with a guy right now if you were"

Lee smiled facing the crowed again.

"Alright you got me. Me and my friends go to another school and we came here on a mission for our friend who goes here apparently he's having some guy troubles"

Biffy's eyes then went wide.

"Wait, you're not talking about Lee Ping are you?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Yeah we're kind of detention buddies, I'm Biffy"

"Oh well nice to finally meet you Lee talks a lot about you"

"He does?" Biffy was surprised he didn't think that Le really saw him as a friend out of detention.

"Yeah I mean you were the first one who knew that believed Lee"

Lee looked at her cautiously.

"What does he tell you?" He needed to know if his reputation was going to be threatened and if he had to do some threatening himself to the very same red head they were talking about.

Catching the suspicious glance Lee caught onto his suspicion and knew what would happen if he knew that Lee was blabbing about their adventures.

"Oh he doesn't tell me anything, he only tells Nikki what happens and I just get scraps from her, he doesn't give me details he just tells me what he ends up with what he wanted or didn't want. Also he says that you're somewhat kind to him in detention but just then and you're a dick to him anywhere else in school but he understands that its only to keep up your rep as a tough guy don't worry I won't say anything I promised Lee but However after that incident with Nikki she might"

Biffy sweat dropped.

"But don't worry I don't think she'll bring it up she's not that devious"

Biffy sighed in relief.

"Okay now my turn"

"Okay what do want to know?"

"What's a Cat doing in your tux?" Lee then pointed to Ms. Rumple-Kitty-Cat sticking her head out of the Front of his tux looking at Lee.

"Crap!" He exclaimed grabbing the kitty cat out from his Tux and scolded the cute little ball of cuteness.

"I told you I'd only let you come if you kept out of sight" He scolded the Cat who just licked his nose and he caved and the cat sat on his shoulder and looked at Lee. She crouched down then jumped over to Lee whom he thankfully caught but couldn't control as the cat jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed herself up against his face and started Purring.

Biffy raised an eyebrow at that.

"Huh that's weird Ms. Rumple-Kitty-Cat has only climbed on me she doesn't usually let people touch them let alone hold them. And she only ever purr's when Lee's holding her"

Lee got a nervous he couldn't let Biffy know that he was here let alone in a dress he'd never let him live it down.

"Uh yeah pretty weird huh" Lee tried to shake it off but Biffy kept eyeing him suspiciously.

Lee then gave Ms. Rumple-Kitty-Cat back to Biffy who just the little cat sit perched on his shoulder.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Le-Lenora" He sputtered out nervous, he almost blew his cover.

_Hm That perceive knowledge, the fact that Ms. Rumple-Kitty-Cat liked her and the fact that I've never see her or her friends before just what is she looking for_ Biffy's eyes widened in shock when he looked at the 'girls' throat there and realizing that it was actually a guy in drag.

_Wait could this be the guy who framed Lee? But no Rumple-Kitty-Cat liked him but then could he have some connection to the prank? Wait what if those three were hired by that RadCircles guy?_

Lee then grew could as he recognized that face as it was Biffy's thinking face where he analyzed a person.

"I think Catlin needs me" Lee turned and tried to go but Biffy grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere drag queen"

'_Shit'_ Lee thought panicked thinking that Biffy figured him out.

"You were hired to come here to spy on Lee weren't you RadCircles hired you didn't he or are you actually RadCircles?" Biffy asked angrily tightening his grip on Lee's arm.

Lee internally sighed realizing he could get out of this unscathed.

"Alright yes I'm a guy but I am Lee's friend he did tell me to come here to help comfort one of three guys who asked him here Catlin got Steve, Nikki got Zed, and I had some guy named Cyrus. Lee didn't have any other girls that could help him out and sent me dressing as a girl" Lee explained while pulling on his gloved arm.

"That still doesn't explain why-" Biffy was interrupted by loud shouts.

Lee used this distraction to escape into the crowd.

Biffy coming back to his senses he followed him into the crowd.

Lee tried to make his way to the exit but the fight was right in front of the doors.

Lee tried to assess the situation and how he could get around it.

In front of him was Jason yelling at Steve.

"Hey man stay away from my girl" Jason yelled at the Jock.

'_Okay that ways a now go, Guess I'm using the stage door'_ Lee thought as he then tried to formulate a plan to sneak out threw crowd unnoticed.

Steve raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey man I didn't know she came here with you. And before you go pointing fingers she came up to me to dance. I was only dancing with her because Lee sent me a text saying that he couldn't make it and sent her in his place" he shouted back in self-defense at the base player and who then went cold suddenly.

He then turned to Catlin who was fuming.

"Jason he's telling the truth and if you get jealous just because I was helping out a friend then I can't have a relationship with you" She then turned around with her arms crossed.

"Catlin baby please I didn't know please give me a second chance" Jason tried to get her approval when a thought then suddenly hit him and he straightened up and asked her questioningly.

"Wait you said you came here in Lee's place" Catlin then opened one eye halfway looking at him.

"Yeah so?"

Jason turned to Steve who put his hands in his letterman jacket that he wore over his tux.

"And you said Lee sent Catlin in his place"

The jock nodded in agreement.

He then turned back to the stage and called out to guitar player on the stage.

"Yo Cyrus wasn't Lee supposed to come here with you?"

Cyrus leaped off the stage and made his way over to his fellow Dude of Darkness, as he did people parted like the red sea to let him through.

"Yeah man but he said he couldn't make it and would send his friend in his place and-"

"He would make up for it on Monday and was really sorry" Ned finished for him coming out of the crowd.

"Yeah how'd you know?" The Lead singer asked the Head Skater.

"Because I got the same text" He responded somewhat angrily.

"So did I" Ned also adder not caring who heard him.

All the focus was on those three even the chaperons were curious by this event.

Ned then turned to Nikki with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's going on why did Lee sends us all the same message?"

Nikki was nervous for a second but only for a second. Now ole Nikki was so sly, so cunning, and slick, regaining her composer, she thought up a lie and she thought it up quick.

She pulled out a purple fan out of seemingly nowhere and covered her face so that only her eyes were showing and then in a very Nikki like tone said.

"Oh well, Lee couldn't decide who to go with so he sent the three of us to make it so that you won't be that upset that he didn't come himself"

"Why would Lee come here with either of these two I mean Lee and me are clearly in love why would he waste his time with an steroid addicted jock and some stoner" Cyrus asked looking at Nikki ignoring the other two that he had just insulted.

"What I've never done roids in my life and what do you mean you and Lee are in Love? He wouldn't fall for some wrist cutting Emo freak" Steve shouted raising his voice to that of shouting to assert himself he pushed the said "Emo".

The crowd gasped and Nikki then looked over to Ned.

_This will only work if he gets involved otherwise this will never work_

She squinted her eyes slightly at him and as if by magic he then went up to the two and pushed them both apart.

"Hey you two are only thinking about yourself think about how Lee must feel having to choose between the three of us he even went the trouble to send his friends don't you think that he's deserves more than our petty arguing"

Nikki smirked behind her fan.

_Perfect_

"Oh of course you would say that after all you did but all but force Lee to kiss you"

Ned then flushed and his cheeks turned red.

"How did you-" He couldn't finish as he was interrupted by a twin pair of.

"WHAT?!"

"You kissed Lee" Cyrus was in shock while Steve was as well but was a bit angrier then he was shocked.

"It wasn't that big a deal" He held up his hands in defense "I mean he said that no one would want to date him and I wanted to prove him wrong I'm sure you would have the same thing if you were in my place" The other two calmed down a bit.

"Oh well it might not have been a big deal for you but it was for Lee since it was his first kiss and you who brutally took it from him without his permission" Nikki interjected refueling the other boys rage.

Shouts of "I'll kill you" and "He's Mine" were shouted before they both jumped Ned and a three way Fight was created.

It wasn't until long before the leaders clicks joined in the fight.

A skater who had jumped on the back of a jock bumped into a Glamazon and punch was spilled on her dress and all four of them gasped.

"Oh you are so going down" Kimmie said with narrowed eyes as she and the rest of the Glamazons threw drinks but the two guys wrestling each other and dodged the red liquid that then landed on the Emo's who then retaliated by throwing punch back.

It was then that it was total chaos with the Jocks, Skaters, the Dudes of Darkness beating on each other and everyone else throwing punch.

"Alright all of you stop this right now" she tried to tried to get the boys to stop and but she had punch thrown on her.

Nikki took a picture of the punch hitting Lee's mom and then slipped out the door with Catlin unscathed.

Lee had just made it out of the crowd when the punch had started flying.

Lee then made his way up the stage and tried to open it up but found that it wouldn't open.

"Damn" He said pounding his fist against the door. He leaned up against the door and slid down to the floor and just sat there.

His phone rung and he answered with a sigh.

"Hello"

"Me and Catlin are in the foyer are in the detention room yet?"

"No the stage door here is locked and I can't get out here and there no way I can go back there with all that Chaos my mask could come off and I really don't feel like being interrogated by Steve, Cyrus, or Ned let alone Barrage"

"Shit. Okay I'm coming"

Lee then looked up and smiled.

"Wait Nikki I've got an Idea just proceed with plan B and have Catlin make sure that the doors to the gym are open"

"Wait your planning something aren't you?"

"Maybe" Lee said teasingly as he climbed up the ladder leading to the rafters above the stage.

"Fine do what you need to do but just be careful okay"

"No promises"

"Hey wait-" Lee clicked the end Button and while looking down from the rafters he made another call.

"Yo Lee not the best time there's punch flying over the gym" Biffy sidestepped some guys punching each other and ducked punch being thrown which flew over his head.

"What like the drink or actual fists?" Lee asked having trouble keeping the smugness out of his voice.

"Both as a matter of fact, so why you calling you ditched right after detention today"

"I'm calling because-on your right" Biff stepped back and avoided some girls sliding down the punch cover floor pasted him.

"Thanks, Wait how you do that?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I need you to stand by the front doors and brace yourself"

"Ready for what?"

"Just brace yourself"

Lee then and grabbed one of the ropes that held up the Valentine's Day decorations and gave it tug it to see if it was sturdy enough. Lee then climbed over the safety bar and grabbed the rope with both hands, placing his phone between his cheek and shoulder, his feet left the rafter and he wrapped them on the rope. Lee then made his way to the other side of the gym while also talking to Biffy.

"Okay so then do you want to clue me in on girls you sent here instead of yourself?"

"Oh their friends of mine don't worry your rep is safe and what's this I hear about you calling Nikki a menstrual cycle bitch?"

"Hey she interrupted me listening to my DOD"

"Ah yes I could see how that could cause problems"

"So wanna clue me in on your plan?"

Lee stopped shimmying and grabbed the phone with one hand.

"Well you see I-" Lee was interrupted when Barrage who had started to break up the fighting threw Jason up in the air and the boy saw Lee as he was holding onto a rope like a sloth talking on his phone about 30 feet in the air.

Lee watched as he slammed into the rope he was on before falling back down into the rope he fell back down into the fight landing on the Mohawk headed jock.

The rope then shook up and down and Lee lost his grip on his phone and it slipped down onto his stomach.

"Whoa" Lee said gripping the rope as tightly as he could.

"Lee? Lee? Are you still there? Lee?" Biff's voice came out of the speaker as it then slipped from his stomach and then started to fall into the fight down below.

Lee quickly caught the phone with his both his feet and let out a sigh.

He then lifted his feet backward and reached down to take the phone from in-between his feet before putting it up into his ear.

"Yeah sorry about that just dropped my phone" Lee then heard a noise and what he saw made his eyes go wide. The knot of the rope that he was on was slowly becoming unraveled.

"Yeah I have to go now my um dads calling me" With that Lee hung up the phone and put the phone back to whatever place he pulled out from.

The Knot was undone completely undone and Lee held on tight as he then swung down through the crowd of people he let go and was sent flying through the air and slammed feet first into Biffy who then fell back through the doors into the hall. Lee's knees were at either side of Biff's ribs and his pelvis right in on top of the others.

"Now that is how you make an exit" Catlin complemented Lee as he got off of the big brute.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yeah he's just knocked out"

"Okay we've got about 20 minutes before the chaos dies down so-"

"EVERYONE WHO DOESN"T WANT DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR WILL STOP THEIR ACTIONS IMMEDIETLY" Came the shouting voice of Principle Barrage, effectively stopping most of the students' transgressions while Cyrus, Ned and Steve who were still continuing their three way brawl.

"Okay make that two seconds we need get the out of here before people start to question and then people notice we didn't come to the dance. Catlin go pull the car around, Lee go to the Detention Room and change"

Lee then took off down the hall bolting down to the Detention room.

* * *

><p><strong>Lee<strong>** POV**

Well now you're all caught up as I am now currently falling down the stairs plummeting to my doom.

Lee closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact.

_Right now I could a knight in shining armor_

Lee tumbled down the stairs with his fore-arms parallel to each positioned in front of him trying his best to protect his face.

When Lee finally hit the bottom of the stairs he pushed himself up off the ground and inspected himself his dress was wrinkled, the cut that Nikki made was even longer now and went up to his thigh, his gloves were totaled as they both had been torn in various places even up to his elbows, his mask was cracked down the middle, and one of his heels had snapped off. The only thing that wasn't completely destroyed was his scarf that he had wrapped around his neck when Nikki was giving them instructions.

"Ah damn it" Lee let out a curse as then proceeded to limp his way to the Detention room, just around the corner.

Lee entered the Detention room and took his bag off the desk as he changed carefully as he could into the outfit that he had bought earlier that day.

After he finished changing, he placed the now ruined outfit in the bag in place of his other clothes.

Lee leaned up against a wall and let out sigh as he sunk to the floor and was sitting on his forelegs. He gently rested his head against the side of the wall.

"Huh I guess I was just wasting my time here I didn't even found out who wrote me that letter and what do I have to show for it a destroyed dress and a bruised and bloody body." He closed his eyes and let out another sigh.

Lee then felt something nudging at his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked down to see the school vicious school mascot the Tazelwurm rubbing up against his hand.

He let out a small gasp and the little creature looked up at him with its eyes.

Lee tried to remain as still as possible as the Tazelwurm the slid up so that they were now face to face. Lee the closed his eyes waiting for it to strike but it never came.

He opened his eyes to see that the red colored serpent was licking his face instead of using its razor sharp claws to rip threw his skin like it was tissue paper.

Lee curiously brought up his hand and placed it atop of the head of the Tazelwurm. Slowly and cautiously he petted the Tazelwurm this earned him a pleased purring from the beast on his lap.

"Oh you're really just a big softy aren't you?" lee said with a smile the Tazelwurm then hissed at him causing him to cease his petting but continued when the beast rubbed up against his hand.

"Oh so are you just nice to me?" He got a purring as an answer which he took for a yes.

"So it's just me you like huh" Lee smiled at serpent in his lap with content.

"Hey I've got to go pretty soon" The Tazelwurm looked at him with an angry face which was funny since he was still purring.

The Tazelwurm got off his lap and was about to Slither away when Lee spoke up.

"Wait I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me"

Lee stood up off of the ground.

The Tazelwurm stopped and turned around to look at him with wide eyes.

"I mean it'd be that living in this cold school all alone right?" Lee really didn't like the idea of having the Tazelwurm be all alone in the school. It may be viscous animal but it was very intelligent and seemed to understand Lee.

"So what you say?"

The Tazelwurm then slithered up to him and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Lee bent over and held out his hand to the Red Tazelwurm. The serpent looked at his hand for few moments before putting its claw in his hand and climbed up his arm and sat perched on his shoulder while wrapping the rest of itself around its waist.

Lee stood up and smiled at the Tazelwurm and scratched his head that in return went up to his face and licked his face.

"Alright then I'll take that as a yes"

Lee grabbed his bag and made his way out of the Detention Room and made his way to the schools parking lot just narrowly missing Barrage was stomping his way down the other end of the hall.

Lee opened the door to the parking lot seeing Catlin in the driver's seat of her convertible fixing her makeup.

"Come on Lee! We gotta go" Nikki shouted from the driver's seat.

Lee slowly made his way to the car and got in the back seat.

"Alright Catlin he's in, let's go!" The blond then put her makeup away and quickly drove off the school previses.

"What took you so long?" Nikki asked looking Lee in the rear view mirror.

"Oh that's because-The Detention room is on the other side of the school" The detention room was actually fairly close to parking lot but Lee didn't want Nikki to worry about him.

This seemed to satisfy her as she placed her head on her hand and looked at the passing scenery around them.

"Oh My Gosh I just Love your Scarf!" Catlin squealed looking at Lee from the rear view mirror.

"Uh thanks" Luckily it was dark enough that they couldn't see the Serpent that was protectively wrapped around his body.

* * *

><p><em><span>10:13:58 pm, Ping Residence<span>_

Catlin stopped at the end of Lee's street as Nikki told her.

Lee got out of the car with his bag in his hand and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks again you guys" Lee said with a kind smile.

"Hey we're friends remember anything for you. And you tell me when you find out who framed you I'll kick their ass"

Lee chuckled.

"Thanks and I'll keep you posted"

"Kay see ya later" Nikki waved to her fellow Asian as Catlin drove off.

Lee reciprocated the motion until they were out of sight.

The red headed Asian boy then turned and made his way to his house. He put the bag over his other shoulder that wasn't being occupied and climbed the tree that he used to sneak in and out of his house.

After he swung into the open window of his room he put down the bag and sat down on the bed completely exhausted.

The Tazelwurm then slid down off of him onto the bed and curled up against him as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this present i got for you<strong>

**Merry Christmas to all **

**and Burn in Hell all those who say Happy Holidays  
><strong>


End file.
